castlefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Castle Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- if you make any changes to the main page, i want you write in here, about it daboss 18:36, July 31, 2010 (UTC) i added when season 3 is gonna start daboss 07:57, June 24, 2010 (UTC) i added spoiler info daboss 18:07, June 26, 2010 (UTC) protecting the main page hey guys should i protect the main page New logo i added a new logo to the wiki, does anybody like it, Fandyllic made it daboss 19:51, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey daboss, how bout this for the wiki logo??? i kinda like it, btw make should you use ' four tildes' at the end of what you said, that way i can see who wrote it, like this Daboss 17:59, March 3, 2011 (UTC) i updated the sidebar i updated the sidebar and made it more readable daboss 06:57, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Latest TV Promo Hey everyone, im a big fan of Castle with a lot of spare time on my hands, would you like it if on the main page i added a small section where the next episode of Castle promo are placed??? that will be very nice Daboss 17:56, March 16, 2011 (UTC) i added you background i added a background to this wiki, do you like it guys? i can always take the background off, if you want to Daboss 21:03, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Character links Wouldn't it make more sense if the photos on the main page linked to the character instead of the actor? Currently, only clicking on the character name leads one to the character page, while the photo and the actor name lead to the latter. -- SaganamiFan 07:57, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :You can just click on the character name to go to the character page, its that simple Daboss 16:51, June 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Guess what, I knew that. I still think that when people click on the portraits, they are much more likely to wanna see the character article than the actor article. -- SaganamiFan (talk) 18:59, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Spoiler tag? Do we really need a spoiler tag on episode summaries? I think it's pretty obvious that they all have spoilers, and most of the recaps don't bother with the tag anymore. 22:26, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :We should get rid of them. Spoiler warnings in fiction wikis are bullshit. -- SaganamiFan (talk) 19:51, August 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Watch the language, you don't know who can visit here and what there age might be. As for the Spoiler tage there as warning, espeically for whose who haven't seen or watch for the first time. 21:29, August 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::Agree on language, disagree on spoiler tags. Nobody who reads the recap section for an episode isn't expecting to see spoilers, this is the whole point of a recap. The season pages, the summary section, all provide non-spoilery information, and the recaps themselves are detailed enough that within a paragraph of starting to read-- long before any spoilers -- it's crystal-clear that the recap will be, well, a recap. 02:21, August 5, 2012 (UTC) New Poll I'm adding a new poll. The existing one has been up for more than a year now and-- surprise, surprise-- most people like the two main characters. Everyone else is getting likes proportional their screen time. I figure keeping a poll up for two months or so keeps people involved. (Or even more often!) Some ideas: ;Was Ryan right to call Gates? *Yes! He saved Beckett and Esposito's lives, and they were about to call for backup anyway. *No! They trusted him and he sold them out. *Maybe he did the right thing, but it was still a betrayal. ;Who should make the pancakes in the Season 5 premiere? *Castle *Beckett *Alexis *Maddox ;Which recurring character would you most like to see return? *Meredith *Natalie Rhodes *Detective Slaughter *Detective Demming *Doctor Perlmutter *Jerry Tyson ;Who do you think will find out about Castle and Beckett first? *Alexis *Martha *Esposito *Ryan Let me know what you think. Unless someone objects, one of these goes up at the end of the week. Chrazriit (talk) 15:16, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey i agree that about two characters, everybody likes castle and kate but that poll isnt a year old, it was created on May 11, 2012, but i do agree we need a new poll, i like the first one, myself Daboss (talk) 16:30, August 28, 2012 (UTC) I kind of like the idea of poll regarding who find out Castle-Beckett relationship first? Truly A Watcher (talk) 16:48, August 28, 2012 (UTC) : Added the suggestion, and how about I start rotating polls in about once a week up to the premiere? I'll create an Archived Poll Results and Poll Suggestions page so we can make this, you know, a thing. Chrazriit (talk) 20:41, August 28, 2012 (UTC) about the main page who ever changed the main page, i really like it, it seems more simple and cleaner Daboss (talk) 22:22, September 10, 2012 (UTC) JP, it was Gcheung28 who did it. But I think background is little big as you can see for yourself (http://castle.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wiki-background). Christy32 (talk) 22:32, September 10, 2012 (UTC) : I agree... Grace did a wonderful job overall. : Just some minor things I've noticed. The background's too big but also the transparency makes the text less readable. Chrazriit (talk) 18:51, September 11, 2012 (UTC) : i raised the transparency Daboss (talk) 22:13, September 11, 2012 (UTC) : I like new background but it differently need to be resize some smaller. I just see part of Nathan at 100% with cutting tip of his ear. Truly A Watcher (talk) 23:44, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Background notes The city in the background is Chicago, not New York. 22:43, September 26, 2012 (UTC)Anonymous Trivia Section I added subheadings to the trivia section on the After the Storm page as a way to organize the information. A long list of trivia can be overwhelming at times, and in my experience, it helps the reader to have that focus. *Alternately, the could be removed so that the subheadings don't show in the table of contents (wasted space?) and the 'edit' tags don't appear next to the subheadings (messy?). I used four = (instead of three) in order to distinguish the size of the subheading from the one above it. *Also, more subheadings could be added (i.e. characters, timeline, victims, continuity, etc.), however I feel that it breaks the topic into too many subdivisions and it appears a bit messy. *That being said, a 'miscellaneous' section (as a catch all) or even 'gaffes' or 'goofs' section (for those fun mistakes that devotees notice) might be helpful/desirable. Of course, this may all be a moot point if you don't like it. Which is ok by me. The page can simply be reverted. Karen (talk) 18:13, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :It seems that some contributors didn't like the headings. My main issue with the trivia section is that it's just a pile of facts listed with no sense of order. In example, Vampire Weekend already has a long list of trivia. I'm not saying any of it should be removed. But most of it pertains to the actors or behind the scenes aspect of the series. I actually have more trivia I'd like to add about the story and references in the dialogue. But, I believe that this will make the section look overwhelming and that it may turn off some visitors. As much as I love trivia, I wouldn't read it if there was more. Is there some way the section can be structured or organized to make it more appealing to visitors and user-friendly? Karen (talk) 04:22, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Information in Summary Sections I just noticed the Community Message on the Wiki Activity Page warned against "copying and pasting information" from other websites (or other sources), as it is a copyright violation. This was specifically noted for the Summary sections. It seems to me, from at least the few (admittedly not many) that I've looked at, that the information is coming from the press releases through ABC Medianet. If that is the case, then simply citing the source is enough to resolve any copyright issues. The press releases are provided for media purposes to promote the show. And this wiki, as a social media site, serves to not just catalog information, but also to promote the show to fans and newcomers alike. *adding - ABC Medianet following the summary, or even with an endnote and reference in the corresponding section would be adequate. I actually think it's neat to read ABC's press release/summary of e episode. But I really don't want to track it down. So having it on this wiki is an added bonus for me. Karen (talk) 18:52, November 21, 2012 (UTC) : My understanding is that ABC Press Release summaries fall under the Fair Use exemption. They're written specifically to be quoted for the purpose of promoting the show. : Naturally, we've long since removed everything we've found that appears to be a violation. The copyvios were in the synopses/recaps of the episodes. These were taken from a variety of 3rd party websites and were added, uncredited, to this wiki by a number of different users. Sites like Wetpaint and others are pay sites that produce copyrighted episode commentaries that are not intended for redistribution. Additionally, they help promote and build Castle fandom and pay their bills with advertising generated by readers who seek out their content. Even if it weren't illegal, it would be slimy to ruin their business models when they invest much in Castle and its fans. : Whether this was intentional (to easily pump leaderboard rankings) or unintentional (they didn't understand the implications of what they were doing), either way it's a major legal and ethical issue on this wiki, and took a tremendous amount of personal effort to clean up... and we're still catching stuff that slipped through the cracks. Several seasons of recaps were deleted entirely. So this is one area where we're quick to resort to the ban-hammer. Chrazriit (talk) 07:20, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, Chrazriit. I didn't know that this issue had affected this wiki so deeply. I wouldn't want to use non-original content - certainly not as a copyright violation, nor to artificially inflate my stats. Thanks again for the response and the background. Karen (talk) 08:36, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Quote Format Uniformity I noticed that the quotes on the pages for the first season (and the second episode of season two) have separator lines between each quote (here's an example with lines), but these lines are omitted on all of the other episode pages (here's an example of no lines). I personally like the lines, but think that they take up extra space that seems to be wasted. But whether in or out, all episode pages should be uniform. What does everyone think? Karen (talk) 06:40, December 10, 2012 (UTC) : I agree. I think it should be voted on, whether the lines should be placed on all the rest or removed, then we could all work on making it the same for all the other episodes.. redwall64 11:27, December 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, now that someone seconded the motion to vote (haha) do we just do it here? It won't take very long to do as there are only 11 episodes or so that need to be corrected. And I don't mind doing it. Anyway, my vote is to remove them.Karen (talk) 15:57, December 10, 2012 (UTC) :::I don't think should be up for vote, this should be discuss with the Founder and administrator here. Just because you don't see anyone here don't mean you can go ahead do it. The creator of this wiki, I been told is busy person and hasn't abandon this wiki site. Some might not like what you doing, I'm just saying. I have pickup from view and watch this wiki, there been trouble in recent past with user. 17:59, December 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::Well, I think Karen did mean voted on WITH the founder & admins, of course. :) redwall64 20:05, December 17, 2012 (UTC) :(moving indentation to the left for purposes of space) :The main page of this wiki notes that this is a collaborative project. In other wikia sites that are promoted as collaborative, members usually voice their opinions and make decisions as a group, founder and admins included. Ultimately, admins can have the final say based on their vision of the wikia site. I did not suggest that the founder and admins should not have the final say in this matter (or any other). Nor did I suggest that the founder had abandoned this site. :As a community of Castle fans, I believe that if someone does not like what I am doing here, that we can discuss it on a talk page (either for a particular article or for a single user). In fact, that is exactly what I was trying to spark... a discussion on what we, as a community, thought was best. I don't believe that my edits have degraded any article (but maybe that's a personal bias). The beauty of a wikia, is that any edits can be reverted. :My point was simply that approximately 11 episode pages looked different than the other 75 or so. And that as a collaborative community of Castle fans, maybe we could come to some conclusion as to which layout was most appealing to the Castle Wiki viewers. Karen (talk) 04:35, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :hey guys, i am still here and i been reading, i will never abandoned this wiki ever, i want this wiki to be strong Daboss (talk) 19:32, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ::I had started going through the episodes and putting quotes in the order that they were said during the course of the episode. Truly A Watcher said that this made it feel like a transcription. And I can see that, but I don't think it really takes away from what makes that a standout quote. Does it? Having the quotes in order adds structure and order to the episode page rather than just a jumble of quotes. Also, I like to match the quote to where it takes place in the episode, and having them in order helps to do that. Please respond to these points about having the quotes in order, or give reasons why you think the quotes should not be in order. I look forward to the hearing you out. Karen (talk) 04:14, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Previous/Next Now that Season 5 is over, what should we put in place of the "NEXT" column? Considering there is no "Season 6" page yet and we don't even know what the first episode is to be called. VladMatv37 (talk) 07:07, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Spin-off ? Could there be any chance of a spin-off? Barbus3 (talk) 01:18, October 21, 2016 (UTC) ::I don't think so, some of the cast now have other jobs on shows or films. Christy32 (talk) 14:05, October 22, 2016 (UTC)